Double-Sided DenNor- Battle of the Storms AU
by MamaMaple
Summary: (This story is also published on my AO3 account, under the name TheSweetSideOfInsanity) Lukas Bondevik is a Water and Wind elementalist, and a spy for the Typhoon alliance. What happens when he's asked by his leader to go undercover?
1. Prolouge

The male slunk quietly along in the shadows, careful to avoid the guards' watchful eyes as he moved. He forced himself to keep his breaths quiet; one wrong move could jeopardize his mission or even worse- get himself killed. When the male got to what he was sure was the main tent he took in a deep breath, pushing his hands downward and launching himself up into the air. His dark blue cloak fluttered softly as he went over the open top of the tent, quietly lowering himself in.

Several paces away guards stood at the main entrance to the tent, their eyes watching the flaps that fluttered slightly in the stormy weather. The blonde could tell that they weren't happy to be stuck on guard duty by their body language- Their shoulders were slouched slightly, and they just seemed to give off an unhappy aura.

Quietly the male landed on the ground, his feet barely even making a thud. He looked around, spotting the large map on a table in the center of the room. He kept his footsteps light, walking quickly over to the table. His fingers grasped the parchment, quickly and quietly rolling it up and sliding it into the air-sealed tube that he had been given. Just as he began to close the tube the flaps to the tent parted.

His body froze up slightly, and he quickly pulled his hood down over his face. The man that had entered looked at the guards before seeing the small blonde male, and his lips parted to shout out a warning. "Typhoon intruder! He has the battle plans!"

The male quickly jumped to the side as a fireball was flung at him, and he willed a burst of air underneath him, rocketing himself up into the air and out of the tent. By then many soldiers had been alerted to his presence, and their eyes watched the skies. One let out a sharp cry, and balls of fire and rock flew upwards.

The blonde quickly swerved in the air, avoiding the projectiles as best as he could before flying down towards the woods that he had come from. He would definitely have a better chance of losing the Seismic soldiers there.

The moment his feet landed on the pine-needle covered forest floor he began to sprint, already hearing the voices of the soldiers behind him. His sharp breaths hit the chilly air, forming small puffs of smoke as he exhaled. His blood pulsed through his veins, pounding through his head like the footsteps of the soldiers that were pursuing him. Battle cries filled the air, filling it with energy.

A curse left the male's lips as he felt flames begin to lick at his backside, and he quickly tore off the cape-like part of his cloak. He turned his head back to look at the soldiers, cursing softly. They were gaining on him, and fast.

He sped up his footsteps even more, thrusting his hands backwards and jumping up slightly. He propelled himself through the trees using the air currents, soon hearing the sound of rushing water. This caused a faint smile to grace his usually stoic expression. Soon enough he stumbled upon a clearing, a river running almost furiously over a cliff into a waterfall.

The blonde went to the edge of the cliff, standing at the edge of it and waiting for the small group of soldiers to catch up with him. With a quick breath in of air he sealed the tube that held the battle plans.

Barely even a moment later the group of soldiers burst into the clearing, headed by a male with seemingly gravity defying hair. His ice blue eyes blazed with both bloodlust and excitement, and he quickly shouted out. "Strike!"

With that one command shards of rocks began to tear through the earth, flying at the blonde male at the edge of the cliff. He swiftly blocked them, using bursts of air to destroy the shards. He turned towards the group, smirking softly at them before waving almost teasingly. His violet eyes met ice blue ones before he took in a deep breath, backflipping off of the cliff.

The small group of soldiers rushed forwards, sending volleys of fireballs and rock shards over the edge of the cliff.

But none of them hit, for the male had disappeared into the mist and foam at the bottom of the falls.


	2. Chapter 1

The blonde male walked through the large government building, usually stoic expression on his face. Typhoon had won the small skirmish, thanks to his little steal of Seismic's battle plans. A small hum left his lips as he reached the large dark-oak doors, rapping his knuckles against the door and humming faintly. A voice, thick with a British accent, replied several moments later. "Come in."

The blonde male opened one of the doors, closing it behind him before speaking. "Kiku said you had an assignment for me, Arthur."

"Indeed I do." Arthur says, lacing his fingers together on top of the large oak desk that he sat behind. In front of him sat a folder, open to show several thick stacks of papers. He took in a breath before speaking again. "Lukas, the council has suggested to me that you go undercover in Seismic to gather more intel."

Lukas' violet eyes widened slightly as he walked forwards, looking down at the files on the desk. The papers were written in Therian- the language that seemed to be used most commonly in Therion. He was only aware of this because part of his training was to learn all of the languages of Terra. His gaze scanned the files, and he listened intently as Arthur spoke on.

"I have several people that will help you to prepare for your journey into Therion; You have a week to get ready." His emerald green eyes flashed slightly before speaking. "Once you're done looking over your files, head down to the Weapons and Technology center. Lutz has some things that he needs to train you in, and Flavio has to get your measurements so he can make your clothing."

Lukas nods slightly at this and he closes the folder, holding it firmly in his hand as he speaks quietly. "Alright." He then turns, heading out of the large office. He had to study the files immediately and memorize as much information as he could, as fast as he could. His gaze flickered down to the folder as he walked, heading towards the air-propelled elevator and stepping in.

With one hand he pointed his left hand downwards, forcing the large steel box upwards. When he got to the floor where the recruits and soldiers normally stayed he headed immediately towards his 'dorm', opening his door. His roommate Kiku was on his own bed, and he looked up as the Norwegian male entered.

" _Konnichiwa_." The Japanese male said softly, almost immediately looking back down to the piece of technology that he was working on. His fingers swiftly worked with the thin wires, his chocolate brown eyes holding a look of determination and intense concentration. When he couldn't get in a specific piece he took in a deep breath, using the air to move the pieces into place.

Lukas watched him for several moments before going to sit at the desk at the foot of his bed, opening up his files. His violet eyes quickly scanned over the symbols, his brow furrowing slightly as he mouthed the complex words to himself.

After a couple of hours the male closed the files, humming slightly as he looked over at the industrial clock on the wall. Lukas opened one of the drawers in his desk, sliding the files in and locking it before standing up and stretching his arms above his head, letting out a rather loud yawn. Even though he was tired, he had worked that still needed to be done.

The Norwegian uttered a quick goodbye to his roommate, leaving the room and heading back to the elevator. He held onto the railing in the elevator, enjoying the feeling of falling for a moment before he stopped the elevator and stepped out into the Weapons and Technology center. He could see a bright flash of light from the opposite end of the room, and he could hear a very familiar shout of victory.

Soon the familiar platinum blonde hair came into view, as well as the bulky and muscled body of the German male. Lutz looked around for a moment before spotting Lukas, a lazy grin gracing his lips. "Come here, Lukas!" He shouted through the large room, his voice echoing.

The Norwegian obeyed, walking to the corner of the room where Lutz's work station was. He had masses upon masses of wires on his table, as well as several sheets of what looked like tattoos. The German grinned widely, and he spoke again. "So, I've got to get you fitted with these bad boys."

Lutz gestures over to the sheets of tattoos, speaking as he grabbed a sheet. "These are removable tattoos that I designed. They're a very thin film , and they have microcomputers in them that activate a chemical. When the microcomputers are hit with a certain air pressure, they activate the chemicals, which then produce a spark that can easily be manipulated into flames."

To prove his point the German peeled one of the tattoos off of the sheet, putting it onto his wrist and smoothing it down. He closed his eyes, taking in a breath before sharply moving his wrist through the air. A spark ignited, and his hair rustled slightly as he willed a small air current to form and pass over the small spark. This caused a small flame to light up in his hand.

Lukas watched this, in awe of what just happened. His eyes had gained a spark that hadn't been there before, making the dark violet hues sparkle like gems.

Lutz let out a small chuckle, extinguishing the flames quickly. He peeled the tattoo off, sticking it back to the sheet and speaking. "I've got to make some for you this week once I get the proper measurements." A hum leaves his lips before he holds up Lukas's wrist, inspecting it and mumbling softly to himself in German. He continues to do this scan of Lukas' body, soon speaking out loud. "Alright. So, I'm going to make tattoos for your arms, legs, back, and chest. The night before you leave, I will help you apply the tattoos before Flavio fits you in your arrival outfit."

Lukas nods softly at this before speaking, his voice soft. "Alright." He thought for a moment before speaking again. "Is there anything else that you need my measurements for?"

"No, actually, but I have some other things that I need to show you." Lutz says, grabbing a necklace off of his work table. It was one that held a flame-orange gem in the center , and it was surrounded by a small cage of silver. "The top part of the cage has a transmitter microphone in it, so if you press your thumb to the bottom of the cage, the wires in the bars will activate and start transmitting whatever you say to us."

Lukas nodded, humming for a moment. When he looked out the window of the lab he saw that it was getting rather dark, he spoke. "Thank you for briefing me on everything." As he headed towards a door in the back of the lab, he spoke again. "I'm going to go work with Flavio now, so if you need me, just call."

The Norwegian opened the door, stepping into the room that said door hid before closing it. A familiar blonde head popped itself up from behind a large stack of fabrics, and a soft sound of annoyance left him. "Finally, you're here! I've been waiting for hours!" Flavio seemingly launched himself upwards from the chair, grabbing a measuring tape in his hands and heading over to Lukas and measuring rapidly, mumbling the numbers to himself.

The Norwegian simply waited, looking around at the multitude of fabrics that were on the racks in the room. Rich red silks caught his eye, as well as several dark oranges and even some yellows.

"So, how do you have to act while you're over there in Therion? I know they act way differently than we do here." Flavio says, picking up a pencil and doing some quick adjustments to the design that he had open and showing on his sketchpad. He hums softly before speaking, looking at Lukas and holding up the sketchpad. "You can look through the designs while you tell me, if you like."

The Norwegian takes the sketchpad in his hands, gaze scanning the pages as he speaks. "I have to talk a lot more, and just be more sociable in general. It also said it would be best if I acted a bit more flirty, as the Therian people are quite the flirts."

Flavio nods before he lets out a small chuckle, his unusual pink-toned eyes gaining a slight gleam to them. "Anything else?"

"When off of work, they often party." Lukas says, scoffing slightly. "I don't see why they do that, though. There are far better uses of time and energy."

"Well, hon, I gotta tell you something." Flavio states, looking Lukas in the eye for a moment as a serious expression crossed his face. When he spoke, his voice held a dead serious tone. "You need to remove that stick that seems to be stuck up your ass and let loose." He then grins slightly, letting out a small laugh afterwards.

The Norwegian rolled his eyes slightly, smiling very faintly at this. He continued scanning through the multitude of designs that Flavio had made, handing the Italian male the sketchpad before speaking again. "These designs will work well. They follow the design choices of the Therian culture very well."

"That's why there's a thing called research, hon." Flavio says, a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice. A grin painted his lips afterword, though. "Now shoo. I need to get working on sewing, and you need to work on not being such a tightass."

Lukas rolled his eyes slightly at this before heading towards the door, speaking loud enough for the blonde Italian to hear. " _Ha det_."

" _Ciao~!_ " Flavio seemed to chirp, offering him a small wave. The Norwegian male opened the door, taking in a deep breath as he stepped out.

One of the most important days in both his life and career was happening just several days from then-

And he couldn't screw it up.


End file.
